1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a furniture protection system and more particularly pertains to precluding pets from walking, standing, sitting and reclining on furniture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of protection systems for furniture of known design and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, protection systems for furniture of known design and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of discouraging pets from getting on furniture through known methods and apparatus are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,702,791 to Zegeer discloses a furniture protector device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,537,952 to Devlin discloses a pet sheet bed cover. U.S. Pat. No. 4,943,105 to Kacar et al. discloses an automobile pet seat and cargo carrier. U.S. Pat. No. 2,936,102 to Field discloses an animal bed (construction). Finally, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 310,502 to Gantner discloses a shade for an automobile steering wheel and seat.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a furniture protection system that allows precluding pets from walking, standing, sitting and reclining on furniture.
In this respect, the furniture protection system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of precluding pets from walking, standing, sitting and reclining on furniture.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved furniture protection system which can be used for precluding pets from walking, standing, sitting and reclining on furniture. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of protection systems for furniture of known design and configurations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved furniture protection system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved furniture protection system and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises piece of furniture, such as a sofa, chair, bed, and the like. The piece of furniture has a relatively flat region that a user desires to protect from a pet animal. Provided next is a generally rectangular protection device. The device is comprised of a flat piece of cardboard. The piece of cardboard has a pair of long parallel side edges and a pair of short parallel side edges. The protection device is adapted to have various colors, textures and indicia. The protection device also has a plurality of creases running parallel to the short side edges. The creases are equally spaced along the length of the protection device. The creases are folds in alternating upward and downward fashion to form an accordion pattern. The accordion pattern enables the protection device to maintain a three dimensional configuration with raised lines and lowered lines despite a generally flat shape. The three dimensional configuration acts as a space filler positioned on and above the flat region of the piece of furniture. In this manner a pet animal is prevented from finding a space on the furniture to rest upon. The system is further adapted to be stored by folding the protection device along all its creases. In this manner the length of the protection device is reduced to the distance between the creases. In this manner the protection device is more conducive for storage. The protection device for use with a sofa is about 136 inches long and 20 inches wide and xe2x85x9 inch thick with a ratio of about 7:1. The protection device for use with a chair is about 56 inches long and 20 inches wide and xe2x85x9 inch thick with a ratio of about 3:1. The protection device for use with a bed with two protectors positioned side-by-side each protector is about 136 inches long and 20 inches wide and xe2x85x9 inch thick with a ratio of about 7:1.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved furniture protection system which has all of the advantages of the prior art protection systems for furniture of known design and configurations and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved furniture protection system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved furniture protection system which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved furniture protection system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such furniture protection system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a furniture protection system for precluding pets from walking, standing, sitting and reclining on furniture.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved furniture protection device in a generally rectangular configuration is comprised of a flat piece. The flat piece has a pair of long parallel side edges. The flat piece also has a pair of short parallel side edges. The flat piece further has a plurality of equally spaced creases. The equally spaced creases run parallel to the short side edges.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.